


Secrets of a Night in Brighton

by imgilmoregirl



Series: Bookshop Verse [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Body Image, F/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgilmoregirl/pseuds/imgilmoregirl
Summary: Missing scene from the main fic The Bookshop Owner: Belle and Gold spent the night together after seventeen years.





	Secrets of a Night in Brighton

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beastlycheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastlycheese/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters and storylines in the show. This is just a fanwork made for fun.
> 
> I know, I know, I had promised this a long time ago, but I needed to do some editing and add a thing or two to properly transform this missing scene into an one-shot. Anyway, I hope you guys like it. This one is for beastlycheese and everyone else who wanted to see it.

There is no braver thing than leaving your own insecurities aside to make someone happy and there is no sweeter thing than to be loved in such way – with defects and failures all included – that you start to think you don’t need anything else.

It had been seventeen years since the last time they touched each other, but the stolen kisses shared in the kitchen no longer seemed enough for none of them. Adam Gold grabbed Belle French’s hand firmly in his as they made their way to the staircase, going to the third floor where his bedroom was set, without saying a word, they entered it and then closed the door, standing in front of the other without knowing what to say or what to do.

It was like their uncertainty was spiralling in the room, carried with the wind, making it all difficult. They loved each other and they wanted it, but they felt too nervous to just let themselves enjoy the moment properly. Gold lifted both hands, stroking her face gently, his touch light and soft, causing her to shiver and open her mouth slightly, releasing a sharp breath. Belle took the first step, touching his chest and closing her eyes as she leaned in to kiss him, her mouth working against his in a slow, methodical rhythm, as if she was just an inexperienced girl again, even though not even in the night she lost her virginity to him, she acted so carefully.

His hands gripped at her waist, pulling her closer as his lips parted from her mouth to attack her throat with kisses, eliciting low moans to leave his darling Belle. She clutched him, arms closing firmly against his body, a hand slipping under his shirt to feel the warmth of his body.

“Adam - ” Belle whimpered, as she felt him start to grow hard against her.

“You’re still so beautiful,” he murmured to her ear.

But the problem was that he had stopped moving at all, his lips left her neck and although his hands were still on her waist, they had frozen in place as he nuzzled his face against her hair as if hiding his face from her. She could almost feel how tense he was. Belle pulled away, cupping his cheek, trying to understand why he looked so miserable when all she wanted was to have him buried to the hilt inside of her.

"What is bothering you?"

Adam shook his head, his gaze dropping to the floor as if he was ashamed of staring at her as he spoke, which was only confirmed by the next words that came through his mouth.

"Many years have passed since the last time you saw me naked, Belle. Before I wasn't much to look at, but now...” he trailed off. “I'm really old."

The look that appeared in Belle’s face was something between amusement and compassion. He had always been like this, self-loathing and all, and Belle was pretty sure the fact his ex-wife had cheated on him had a lot to do with it, but she was a very stupid woman, because she didn’t know what she was losing when she left Adam.

Taking his hands in hers, Belle placed them in her hips, looking into his eyes, trying to break through his walls and reach for his soul. He looked slightly confused, eyebrows narrowing as she took a step closer, still holding his hands in place.

"Here, underneath these clothes, I have horrible stretch marks. My hips got really large during my pregnancy just as did my knees, where you will surely find another couple of them," she explained, moving his hands up to her stomach, feeing her breath get faster. "Here, I have some fat skin, my belly is not exactly flat anymore."

"Why would you think I care about that?” Adam questioned. “I love you, Belle, and your body will always be perfect to me."

"So, you do understand me, then? Because this is how I feel about you."

In the next second, his mouth was smashing hers and he was starting to pull her dress up, discarding it aside as he continued to kiss her. Belle struggled to open the buttons of his shirt, but once it was gone she pressed herself to his chest as she reached for his throat, giving it a love bite as his hands ran along her body. He groaned deeply, his erection pressing against her belly.

"I may not last long," Adam murmured under his breath.

Belle reached behind her back, unhooking her bra and taking it off, bringing his hands to cup them.

"We have time," she guaranteed, sitting on the bed in front of him.

Opening his belt, Belle pulled his trousers and boxers down. Her face was at the same level as his cock and she placed a kiss to his tip, sliding her tongue along his length, watching as he trembled, eyes closing for a moment. He allowed her to tease him just another time before he pushed her down, freeing himself completely of his clothes and covering her with his body.

He stole a last kiss from her lips before going down to worship her, capturing one of her nipples in his mouth, causing Belle do gasp. Her breaths were a little bit bigger now, but her skin was as soft as he remembered. Adam trailed his hands down feeling her curves and trying to memorize every new detail, freeing her nipple so he could kiss her belly, following the white marks that continued down her hips, the very proof she had carried their son, that her body had once nestled a babe.

Hooking his fingers on the waistband of her panties, he took it off, returning to press a kiss to her mound, the smell of her arousal, sending shivers through his body as he slid his tongue through her wet folds. Belle writhed beneath him, a happy cry leaving her mouth.

“Oh, yes,” she exclaimed. “Do it again.”

Her nails were digging into his shoulders, her back arching from the bed at each lick as he ravished her. It had been quite a long time since she had been touched this way, her last relationship had been years ago and even when she tried dating someone, she never ended up in bed with them. For some reason, it always seemed wrong, she wasn’t the kind of woman who would invest in one-night-stands, but now with Gold it didn’t just felt right, she was also pretty sure it was.

Belle was panting, her body shaking as she got close to the edge. His tongue was circling her clit and every single time it that tiny spot at the top of it, Belle felt like she was being set in flames. She wanted to ask him to continue just this way, so it wouldn’t be long before she broke, but all words had left her and when he grabbed her hips and pulled her even closer to his face, making his teeth brush at the hard nub, she released a suffocate scream, the orgasm overwhelming her as his face got bathed with her juices.

Gold came up, cleaning his chin and bracing himself above her before pressing a kiss to her cheek as she came back from her blissful state. When she opened her eyes again, he was staring at her with an appreciative smile. She touched his face and he kissed her palm.

“I love you so much that I hate myself for leaving you.”

“You’re here now,” Belle started. “Please, Adam, make love to me.”

He nodded, stealing another kiss from her before looking around the room with wide eyes.

“Condoms?”

Telling him to wait a moment, Belle slipped off the bed, taking his shirt from the pile of discarded clothes, pulling it on and rushing to her room to pick the package she had put on her bag after Jefferson’s little discourse. She wasn’t on pill at the moment and she knew there was no way they could keep going with this if she hadn’t brought the condoms, but thankfully she had, so Belle grabbed the package and rushed back to Gold’s room, where he was waiting for her bed, the uncertainty back to his face.

She closed the door behind her, handing one of the condoms to him as she started to unbutton the shirt.

“I’m going to have to thank Jefferson later.”

“What?” Gold asked, brow narrowed at the phrase.

Belle shook her head sitting beside him again. “Nothing, just kiss me.”

And he did it. Adam kissed her again, but not for long, because he eventually had to pull away to roll the condom over the length of his cock before laying above her and they sank into a deep, heated kiss, Belle’s body – slightly cooled by her walk to the other room – went back to being in flames as she felt Gold take his cock in hands and start to rub it against her wetness, coating himself.

She took a moment to look at his body. He had gained some weight during their years apart and every trace of hair in him was as grey as the ones in his head, but apart from it he hadn’t changed much, well, except for one thing.

“Your leg,” Belle said, noticing the two scars on it. “Do you want to switch positions? Won’t it hurt this way?”

He shook his head, but she noticed the blush that came to his face.

“I’ll be fine,” Adam guaranteed. “Are you ready? Do you still want this?”

“I want it will all my heart,” she assured him. “And I’m more than ready.”

He kissed the top of her nose, guiding himself to her entrance and sliding in with a soft thrust. Both of them moaned at the sensation of being joined for the first time in so long and Belle watched as he tightened his jaw, his arms shaking as he tried to keep himself stead above her. She enlaced her arms around his body and he seemed to take it as a good sign because he started to move and she threw her head back against the pillows.

Enveloping him in her heat, holding him within her body, was the closest thing to heaven Belle had ever felt. She tried to hold herself from moaning hopelessly, because she wasn’t any young girl anymore, she was a woman and she was supposed to do it right, however when she heard that Adam himself was releasing small grunts from time to time, she allowed herself to breath a bit lighter.

Their rhythm was addicting, their bodies moving in synchrony, in and out, burning together seeking the delight of the release. Belle held onto him, thankful for them being alone and for the fate to have brought them together again. She loved this man more than she could ever say. She had never stopped loving him at all.

“Belle,” Gold murmured his voice a low squeal, almost as if he was in pain. “I can’t hold anymore. I’m sorry.”

Shaking her head at his words, she reached between them, finding her clit and starting to rub at it as his thrusts became erratic, because she was already too close and the way skin slammed against skin was already bringing her to the edge again. Her name slid through his lips as he came and that last pressing of his hips against her, which buried him deep inside made Belle cry out, both of them falling boneless on the mattress, still joined and clutching at each other.

She touched her forehead against his, toying with his hair as she tried to calm down her breath. The moonlight entering the room bathed their slick bodies, the sounds of people talking on the street in front of the house reaching them as a soothing lullaby. In that moment, Belle wished she could stay there forever, because inside that room, reality couldn’t reach her and she could be just a daydreamer again.

“I love you, Adam,” she whispered. “Let’s put the past behind, because we have what is important and we will get to fix everything we need.”

“Now is all that matters,” he murmured in agreement, kissing her temples.

The brunette smiled and not just because she was happy, but because he had just quoted _Her Handsome Hero_ and she could barely believe he still remembered some of the lines. But Belle thought maybe somethings were not so impossible as she thought. After seventeen years, she was back to the same place where she spent the best summer of her life - the summer that would change everything for her - and right now, she couldn’t move herself to regret anything she had ever done in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm so sorry if there is anything wrong with my writing, English is not my first language.


End file.
